A Sweet Highschool Story
by piesaremybitches
Summary: Dean and Castiel's highschool romance story. I suck at summaries, sorry about that. Highschool AU. Sweet Destiel.
1. The First Day

It was the end of the summer 2013. A new school year was coming for Castiel Novak, a senior now. He rushed up the stairs to answer his phone. It was Balthazar, his one and only bestie.

"Hey Cas! What's up? Are you excited for this year?" there was a total excitement in his voice.

"I don't know man. I feel like this year is going to be no different from the others."

"C'mon! You don't know that. It's the senior year. Maybe you'll find the love of your life this year."

Cas chuckled. "Hah. I don't know about that"

"I said maybe, but never lose hope dude."

"I won't. But I don't think so"

"This conversation is getting boring. Hey, wanna meet up in the cafe?"

"Sure thing."

"Awesome! I'll meet you in an hour"

"Okay."  
Cas hung up and took his jacket. He actually felt excited for the new year, he just wasn't showing it. He went outside and saw some strangers. It looked like they were moving in the house in front of them. He saw two guys, one of them looked around 14, the other guy looked at least 17. He just saw them, but he felt like he was gonna have new friends this year.

"Dude, be careful, those are important stuff, ya know"

Sam bitchfaced. "Okay, mom, I'll be careful"

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Sam went to his new room and started unboxing his own stuff. Dean told his parents he was going outside and went straight to the cafe. He sat near the table where a dark haired guy and his friend was sitting. He only saw the dark haired guy from the back but damn, he looked hot. When he finally turned around to call the waitress, Dean felt like he fell in love with the guy at first sight. He had huge sapphire blue eyes and soft pink lips. His cheekbones were high, and he had a strong collarbone. When he realised Dean staring, Dean tried to look away but he just froze. The guy said "Hi..?" and Dean just kept looking.

"umm.. are you alright?"

"..I-I, yes, sorry for staring, I'm just tired, I-uh, didn't mean to scare you or something"

"No, no. It's absolutely okay."

"I thing I should-uhm.. go?"

"I didn't even learn your name"

"Dean" he said with a smile.

"And I'm Castiel. Nice to meet you."

"Castiel? What a weird name... No, actually interesting"

"Everyone says ridiculous and stuff, you're the only one who said interesting"

"Can I call ya' Cas?"

"Sure thing." He winked at Dean.

'Wow.' Dean thought. 'He's so hot. I just can't help it, I wanna hold his waist and kiss him so hard that he- Jeez- what am I thinking?!' 'You're not a high school girl, Dean, stop it'

"Are you okay?" Cas asked.

"Yeah. It's just.. woah man, you're way too handsome" Wait, WHAT?!

Cas grinned and he gave a chuckle. "Thank you. You too." 'Cas, get over yourself man' he thought.

"I think I should be going..."

"Wait a second! Where do you live?"

"Uh, I live in this neighborhood, right in front of a blue house. We just moved in"

"That's my house! The blue one! I feel like we're gonna be great friends."

"Guys, sorry if I'm interrupting or anything, Cas, I need to be going, my brother called. There's an emergency. So, see ya?" Balthy asked with a serious face.

"Okay, Balthy. See you later"

"Bye"

Dean looked back at Cas who was smiling at him.

"Would you mind if I sat with ya?"

"Weren't you leaving?" he asked with a huge grin. "Of course."

Dean got up and sat in front of Cas.

"So how long have you been living here?" Dean asked.

"This is going to be my fourth year."

"So you spent high shool time here..?"

"That's true." He looked right at Dean's eyes. Fanfiction green. He had kinda high cheekbones and long, dirty blonde lashes. His hair was blondish brown, a really rare color, he thought. But those eyes... He had really full and thick lips. He just wanted to smash into his lips with his own. 'woah, that's tough' he thought to himself. He found out that Dean was staring too, and there was a huge silence.

Finally, Dean broke the silence. "Will ya help me get trough this senior year?"

"Of course, Dean." Dean smiled at him.

This was going to be the best year ever.


	2. The Cafe and Studying

It had been a few months since the senior year had started, and Dean and Cas had became best friends. They had English class together, their last class of the day. they picked up their stuff went to the corridors.

"So how was the class?" Cas asked.

"Like usual. Bo-ring."

Cas chuckled. "I think so too. Ms. Brown is such a blah-blah-blah."

It was Dean's turn to chuckle. "I love it when you talk like that."

Cas gave him a warm smile.

"So... Wanna grab some coffee from the cafe and study in my place? My parents are out with Sammy."

"Sure. I would love to."

Dean smiled. "Okay. Let's get going!"

When they were at the cafe, Dean grabbed Cas' shoulder and smiled at him. "The usual?"

"The usual." Cas smiled back.

Dean winked at him, it made Cas' heart skip a beat. He had a crush on him. A HUGE one. He just wasn't sure if Dean loved him back. Like, not just friendly love. Love love.

"I guess we'll have to wait here until our orders are ready"

"Okay. That's not a bad thing."

"What's not a bad thing?"

"Spending time with you. I really enjoy being next to you" He felt weird THE SECOND he said that.

"Wow. Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, I like you too. I really love spending time with ya"

Cas smiled to that. He knew it was just a friendly 'liking', but anyways. It made him happy.

"ORDERS READYY!" the waitress shouted.

"Cool. Let's go to my place. And talk a bit and study for the comin' test. Okay?"

"Nice plan, captan!"

Dean laughed. His eyes became wrinkled when he laughed and Cas just loved that.

When they were at his place, Dean sat on a couch, took Cas' wrist, and made him sit too.

"Whoaa!" Cas exclamied as he fell on the couch.

Dean laughed again, but this time he laughed hard. His eyes teared up, and he hugged Cas from the side and hold his waist. Cas felt butterflies at that moment. He joined the laugh too. He was just so happy, he had to except that.

"So, you have a crush on anyone this year?" Dean asked.

'Play cool, Cas. It's okay.' Cas told himself.

"Nah. I don't think so." Dean felt bad at that. Because he had this huge thing for Cas, he didn't know what to call it.

"What about you?" Cas asked back.

"I actually have one"

"Oh really? Who's it?" Cas felt kinda bad. He knew it was just another guy.

"Won't tell ya,"

"Why not?!"

"Because... No."

Cas frowned. "Ugh. Fine."

Dean smiled and brushed his hand roughly trough Cas' hair so it would be friendly.

"C'mon. Let's go upstairs and study. Shall we?"

"We shall." Cas said while smiling.

"Okay, so.. what were we studying for again?"

"English, I suppose."

"Okay cool. I'll look trough my books then"

"O-kay."

"Hah! Found one."

"Okay! C'mere and we'll study!"

"Here I come..." Dean said and Cas could understand he was smiling when he said that.

"This studying thing is gonna take a little long, I guess."

"Yup. Absolutely bro." Dean said after sighing.


	3. The First Time

_"This studying thing is gonna take a little long, I guess."_

_"Yup. Absolutely bro." Dean said after sighing._

"So which topic should we study for?"

"I think we should study for those new vocabulary words. Those are hard."

"Absolutely." Cas said with agreement.

After a few minutes of studying and talking, Dean accidently dropped his pen. Both Cas and Dean reached for it at the same time, so their hands touched. Dean looked slowly at Cas, who was already staring.

"Sorry" Cas said with a blush and just when he was about to let go of Dean's hand, Dean pulled his hand and interlocked their fingers. He leaned in close and Cas could his breath on his lips.

"Remember when I said I had a crush? It was you I was talking about"

At that, Dean slowly brushed his lips onto Cas' and kissed him. He pulled back when he didn't get a respond.

"Wow. I-I'm sorry man. I just lost my-" Cas cut him off and kissed him again. But this was not sweet or slow. His mouth was attacking Dean's eagerly. Dean kissed back, and hold the back of Cas' neck. Dean gasped, and gave Cas the opportunity to slid his tounge inside Dean's mouth. Dean let out a moan, which made Cas smile onto his lips. Their tounges were racing, and their hands were all around eachother's bodies. Dean grabbed Cas' waist and slid him onto his lap. He pulled back and started kissing Cas' jaw slowly, and then he attacked his neck. Cas threw his head back and exposed his skin. Dean started kissing the exposed skin, and Cas let out a breathy moan.

Dean started unbuttoning Cas' shirt, and took it off when he met his lips again. Cas slowly jumped on Dean, and Dean groaned into Cas' mouth. He pulled Cas up, and smacked him to the wall. Cas started giving Dean short but sweet kisses.

"Dean? Remember when I said I didn't have a crush?" Kiss.

"I was lying." Kiss.

"I have a huge crush on you.." Kiss.

"I love you.. More than anything in this world" Kiss.

Dean pulled back and looked into Cas' beautiful eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really"

Dean smiled, and he attacked Cas' lips like there was no other day. He lead him to his bed while they were in a hot make-out session. Cas took of Dean's shirt off and his hands travelled around Dean's body. Dean started to kiss Cas' neck, this time sucking and slowly biting. Cas groaned really loud and made Dean turn on even more. Dean went down and started kissing Cas' chest, then his stomach and back to his lips again. He unbuckled Cas' belt slid down his pants. Cas did the same thing to Dean. (I leave the rest of this thing to your imagination, or it might become M)

After their first time, Dean was holding Cas tight under the sheets. He needed to touch him every second and minute. Cas was sleeping in peace, and Dean was admiring his body, his face, his beautiful soul.

After a few minutes, Cas woke up.

"Good morning" Cas said with the even more gravelly morning voice of his.

"Good morning sunshine" Dean said with a grin.

Cas reached to Dean's hand and held it between his own hands.

"I love you so much. I love every minute, every second I spend with you. You are the reason I'm happy."

"I love you too. I love your beautiful face, your existence, the idea of holding you..." While Dean was saying that, he slid his hand down Cas' chest to his stomach. He looked back at his face, and kissed him. In a second, Cas kissed back. After a few minutes, Dean pulled back and hugged Cas tight. Tears came to his eyes.

"I love you so much, my.. my heart.. it hurts." He said while crying and Cas realized he was crying.

"Dean, don't cry baby, I love you so much too." He wiped Dean's tears away and kissed him slowly.

**_That's it guys! Hope you liked it. Every time you leave a review, an angel gets its wings! See ya in future stories!_**


End file.
